


Trauma?

by untldeathtakeme (LikeRebelDiamonds)



Series: Bite Sized Fic 2016 [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-16 08:51:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 68
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8095801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LikeRebelDiamonds/pseuds/untldeathtakeme
Summary: Three sentence fill for prompt -SPN, Dean/Crowley - traumatized





	

**Author's Note:**

> Three sentence fill for prompt -  
> [SPN, Dean/Crowley - traumatized](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/707580.html?thread=93437948#t93437948)

"I won't go anywhere near it man, just looking at it is giving me a headache, and tension and I can feel things in my back going wonky; I'm traumatized", Dean said, eyeing the object with more distrust than he had eyed First Blades, Angel Blades, blessed and cursed crucifixes and incompetent "ghost hunters".

Crowley's smirk grew, something like amusement in his eyes.

The tuxedo itself did nothing.


End file.
